


气宇轩扬【项链】

by Seol_hye12



Category: Seol_hye12
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seol_hye12/pseuds/Seol_hye12
Kudos: 15





	气宇轩扬【项链】

王皓轩回到家，打开卧室门，看到窝在床上睡得正香的宋继扬，忍不住要过去亲亲抱抱。  
他的宝贝刚回北京，一回家就睡觉了，真是辛苦他的扬扬了。  
王皓轩轻手轻脚上了床，明明是害怕打扰他的小爱人睡觉的样子，但是心里想的却不是那样的，看到扬扬小小一团窝在被子里，王皓轩就想要他了。  
王皓轩将宋继扬揽在怀里，面对着自己，王皓轩吻上宋继扬微张的唇瓣，软软糯糯的，触感一如既往的好。  
王皓轩厮磨着宋继扬的唇瓣，浅浅地吸吮着，随即撬开他的贝齿，勾起他的小舌，与他纠缠起来。  
宋继扬睡得迷迷糊糊，突然觉得呼吸不畅，顿时清醒了几分，知道是皓轩回来了，宋继扬由着他继续唇齿相接。  
但是不一会儿，宋继扬就伸手去推将他揽在怀里的人，王皓轩吻得卖力，害得他无法呼吸了，发出了浅浅的呻吟无力抗议着。  
王皓轩一个翻身，将他按在床上，把小恋人压在了身下，恋恋不舍放开了宋继扬的唇，看着身下的宋继扬说道:“醒了？”  
“哼！你这么弄我，我能不醒吗？”宋继扬捶了王皓轩一下，没有使力。  
此时的宋继扬发丝有些凌乱，双眼染着雾气，唇瓣略微有些红肿，水光啧啧，一副任人蹂躏的样子让王皓轩下腹蹿火。  
王皓轩伸手揉了揉宋继扬的头发，“打扰我们扬扬睡觉了，真是对不起，可是……”王皓轩低头含住了宋继扬的耳垂，啧啧的水声传入宋继扬的耳中，耳垂酥痒不止，他忍不住颤了颤身体。王皓轩放开他的耳垂，在他耳边吹气，说道:“扬扬，我想要你了。”  
宋继扬顿时红了脸，“王皓轩！你又想弄我！”说完，宋继扬头一偏，一副任人摆布的样子，漏出白皙的脖颈，等待被人享用。  
王皓轩低下头，吮吸宋继扬的脖颈，轻轻咬了咬宋继扬的下巴，留下浅浅的红痕。随即一路向下，到了锁骨，突然感到唇边一丝凉意，是金属的触感。拉开遮挡住金属的衣服，看到是自己和扬扬互戴的那个项链。  
王皓轩又吻了吻宋继扬的唇，说道:“扬扬这么喜欢这个项链，今天戴着它做好不好？”  
宋继扬红着脸，回应道，“嗯嗯，好，皓轩喜欢我就戴着。”如果宋继扬此时要是知道王皓轩的想法，一定后悔死答应王皓轩了。  
王皓轩将手伸到宋继扬的卫衣里面，大掌从尾椎顺着脊柱向上抚摸，宋继扬皮肤白白的，肤质也好，光滑细腻，王皓轩总是爱不释手。  
隔着衣服到底还是碍事，王皓轩三下五除二，就把两个人身上的衣服都脱了。  
王皓轩俯下身，双手抚摸着宋继扬的腰腹，让他更加放松，宋继扬被他弄得浑身发颤说道“皓轩……痒……别弄了……”  
王皓轩转而吸吮宋继扬的锁骨，留下点点红痕，宋继扬戴着金属项链泛着银光，锁骨格外漂亮，白皙的锁骨上点缀着一丝金属银色，刺激得王皓轩双眼微红。  
王皓轩用嘴叼起他送给宋继扬的项链，用薛洋的那种眼神看着宋继扬，宋继扬被王皓轩这种看着猎物的眼神盯着，登时红了脸。  
王皓轩轻笑，吻上他的唇，将项链至于两人双唇中间，金属细链滑入宋继扬嘴里，宋继扬含着链子回应着王皓轩激烈的吻。  
王皓轩一边勾着链子舔舐着宋继扬的唇瓣，一边双手抚摸着宋继扬光滑、细腻的身体。  
王皓轩终于舍得放开宋继扬粉嫩的唇瓣了，转而向下含住了宋继扬一侧的乳粒。  
王皓轩含住之后，嘬弄宋继扬这可怜的小红点，舌头舔舐着乳尖，宋继扬感到有一股电流从尾椎传到四肢，绷紧了身体。  
另一侧也没有被冷落，王皓轩的手指揉捏着这挺立的小点，时不时轻轻向上扯一扯，另一只手在轻抚着宋继扬的细腰让他放松。  
王皓轩放开宋继扬的乳粒转而开始舔弄另一侧，两边的乳粒都微微肿了起来，更加挺立，与之前相比泛着明显的粉色。  
王皓轩的双手揉捏着宋继扬的臀瓣，敏感部位被王皓轩玩弄着，宋继扬有些害羞，手指扣在王皓轩手臂上。  
王皓轩抬头看着满面潮红的宋继扬，心里想到:他的扬扬，即使已经已经和他做过很多次了，但是一到床上，还是和第一次一样，还是那么纯情。  
王皓轩支起身体，两手开始抚摸宋继扬的大腿，尤其是摸到大腿内侧，宋继扬感到有些痒，忍不住夹住紧了双腿，把王皓轩的手夹在了中间。  
这一夹，王皓轩的手正好握住了小继扬，宋继扬不仅人长得秀气，连玉茎也长得秀气得很，粉粉嫩嫩的，不显一点凶相，乖巧可爱的样子。  
“皓轩，放开，别弄……”经过刚才的前戏，宋继扬的身体已经敏感的不行了，突然被握住玉茎，浑身颤得不行。  
王皓轩与宋继扬刚好是个反差，他爱运动，爱踢足球，身下也是生龙活虎的样子，折腾这么久王皓轩已经硬得发疼了，但是害怕弄伤宋继扬，强忍着开始做扩张。  
王皓轩的手指滑到宋继扬股缝之间，先是一根手指探入了后穴，小口一张一合，迎合着身上之人的扩张。  
内壁挤压、紧紧包裹着入侵者，王皓轩来回抽弄手指，宋继扬忍不住发出了呜咽，小声呻吟着。  
王皓轩又放入了一根手指，两根手指在宋继扬体内模仿着性交的动作进进出出，后穴把两根手指吃得紧紧的，抽缩着咬着手指。  
王皓轩的指尖碾过腺体，来回对那一点摩擦，宋继扬浑身一个机灵，手指紧紧抓住床单，“皓轩，别弄了……难受……唔！”  
王皓轩突然手指用力顶上腺体，宋继扬浑身发颤。  
感觉内壁已经足够湿润了，肠肉也足够松软了，王皓轩抽出手指，将手指上的沾到肠液涂抹在自己的柱身上做润滑，而后将宋继扬压在身下，双手环着宋继扬的细腰，挺身进入了他的身体，一捅到底。  
“哈啊！皓轩，太深了！别那么深！”宋继扬声音染上了哭腔，刚刚被进入就顶到了深处，宋继扬一时有些受不住。  
巨物被内壁紧紧包裹，内里湿润、紧致，王皓轩忍不住发出了舒爽的叹息。  
王皓轩看着宋继扬染上雾气的眼睛，心软的不行，又是亲又是哄的，在里面根本不敢动。  
看着宋继扬面色好了许多，而且双手攀在他的胳膊上，知道宋继扬已经可以接受了，身下就猛地退出再狠狠向里一顶。  
“啊~”宋继扬人长得好看，叫声也好听，酥酥软软的，叫起来就像是撒娇一样。  
王皓轩身下开始大操大干起来，看着宋继扬脖子上的项链，突然起了坏心眼，他将因重力已经滑落到床上床上的金属吊坠，放在宋继扬胸前。  
突然被凉意一刺激，宋继扬身下猛地抽缩一下，差点把王皓轩夹得缴了械。  
“皓轩~皓轩~摘了吧，嗯……好凉”宋继扬觉得这凉意弄得他太过敏感了，全身感官都放大了，想要把这凉意移开。  
但是王皓轩却不许，“扬扬带着我送的项链这么好看，就一直戴着好不好，嗯？”  
王皓轩不想让宋继扬摘下来，身下的动作短暂做了停顿，他将宋继扬的膝弯置于他的小臂上，将宋继扬的双腿大大分开摆成m形，膝盖压倒肩窝处，而后向里再次挺了进去。  
这个姿势，宋继扬根本无法反抗王皓轩一点点，任由他在体内顶弄。  
宋继扬的前端没有安慰，已经溢出了清液，铃口吐出一小股透明液体，宋继扬觉得前面实在是不舒服，想要宣泄出来。  
可是自己现在只有挨肏的份，只能求着王皓轩让自己舒服一点，“皓轩~前面很难受……前面也要……”宋继扬声音软软糯糯的，还染上了情欲，嗓音更加甜腻。  
“扬扬求我，求我就给你弄前面。”说着王皓轩的腹部顶了顶小继扬粉嫩的柱身，宋继扬被刺激得尾椎发麻，一开口满是哭腔，“皓轩……求你……前面……前面也要……”  
王皓轩看着宋继扬泫然欲泣的模样，哪里还舍得继续让他的扬扬难受，将宋继扬双腿放下来，一手揽住宋继扬的后腰，另一手覆在粉嫩的柱身上，上下撸动。  
王皓轩看着身下浑身泛着粉色的宋继扬，更加大力的肏弄宋继扬，狠狠向着最深处顶去，每一下都狠狠碾过腺体，宋继扬的细长的双腿在王皓轩身体两侧随着交合的动作来回晃动。  
宋继扬被前后夹击，前端和后穴双重的刺激，让他浑身泛起更为明显的粉色，口中溢出难以抑制的呻吟。  
宋继扬又承受了一波王皓轩狂风骤雨般的顶弄，被弄得神魂涣散，嘴微张着，不停溢出喘息声，无法闭合。  
宋继扬的前端在王皓轩手里微微抽搐了几下，王皓轩知道他快要到了，用力抽弄了几下，宋继扬就弓起身子，胸膛更加剧烈起伏，泄了出来，全射在了自己的腹部上。  
宋继扬浑身瘫软，倒在床上，大口呼吸，掺杂着抽气声般的呻吟。  
刚刚泄过之后的身体十分敏感，扛不住王皓轩狂风骤雨般的肏弄，忍不住开口求饶:“皓轩……慢一点……哈啊……求你……慢点……”  
王皓轩听着宋继扬求饶的声音，反而更加卖力肏弄他，又将他的腿向肩窝处按压了几下，大力在他身体里顶弄，次次冲撞到深处，宋继扬感到后面似乎也快要到了。  
“扬扬，含住它~”王皓轩拿起已经躺落在床上的吊坠，放到宋继扬唇边，刚刚泄了之后的宋继扬迷迷糊糊的，听话的很，立马就张口含住了。  
宋继扬被口中的凉意刺激到了，浅浅呻吟了几声。此时的王皓轩，又开始在他身体里大操大干起来，顶得他胃都觉得难受了。  
宋继扬嘴里含着吊坠闭不上口，加上被王皓轩肏弄，嗯嗯啊啊叫着，根本合不拢嘴，津液从嘴角留下，还有几滴顺着链子滑落到锁骨上，这幅淫靡的景象刺激了王皓轩的感官，换来的就是身下更加大力的顶弄，宋继扬想要开口求饶又被嘴里的吊坠把话堵回去了，空留下几声带着控诉的呻吟。  
王皓轩发现宋继扬后穴抽缩得更加厉害了，就明白他快要到了，他更加大力在宋继扬体内顶弄着，粗大的柱身狠狠碾过腺体。  
宋继扬眼神涣散，突然感到一股快感从尾椎处传遍全身，刚刚高潮过的前端带着后穴也到了顶峰。  
“啊！嗯嗯~啊啊啊啊啊”宋继扬发出哭腔一般的呻吟，紧接着，后穴一阵痉挛，猛地抽缩，一副舍不得巨物离开一分一毫的样子，像一张小嘴一样一张一合咬着巨物不肯松口。  
宋继扬前后都达到了高潮，浑身颤抖。王皓轩终于舍得把吊坠从他口中拿出来了，他现如今全身真的一点力气都没了，眼睛都累的快要睁不开了，微微闭着眼，仰着面喘息着。  
王皓轩看着身下宋继扬这幅诱人的模样，不由又胀大了几分，宋继扬自然是感受到了，小声喘息抗议着。王皓轩俯下身，贴在宋继扬耳边说道:“扬扬是舒服了，可是我还没有呢。”话音刚落，宋继扬就感到肉刃劈开了他的身体，“皓轩！别！唔……”刚刚高潮过的后穴根本经不住王皓轩折腾，立马猛烈抽缩起来。  
“皓轩……唔……皓轩……太深了～慢点……哈啊”宋继扬口中满满都是呻吟，后穴酥酥麻麻的，王皓轩每顶一下他的身体就随之晃动，全身都使不上力气，双手软软的攀附着王皓轩的身体，指尖微微嵌入王皓轩后背，修剪过后的指甲并没有留下什么明显的痕迹。  
王皓轩撞击得越来越狠，次次都深得要命，保持着这样的速度和力道顶弄了几十下，王皓轩终于射出来了，深深埋进宋继扬身体，伴随着一声低吼，将温热、浓稠的液体送入宋继扬的后穴。  
宋继扬发出了小猫一般的喘息，“皓轩~射进来了~唔~皓轩坏~”，下面那张小嘴像是有意识似的，一张一合，吃得正欢。  
王皓轩含住宋继扬的唇瓣，舔舐着，深深埋在宋继扬体内，享受高潮的余韵，“扬扬说我坏，那扬扬喜不喜欢我肏你？嗯？”  
宋继扬红着脸，舔了舔唇，勾人的很，撇撇嘴，就是不答话。  
此时，两人身下的床单早已被打湿了，一次次抽弄带出的肠液将宋继扬臀瓣下的布料浸湿了。  
王皓轩也不急，退出宋继扬的身体，揽着他的腰身，将宋继扬的身体翻了过去。王皓轩扶着宋继扬手感细腻的腰肢将他的臀部抬高，顺直、白皙的脊背暴露在王皓轩眼前，瞬间王皓轩的双眼就染上了浓浓的情欲，刚刚射过的硬挺再一次挺立。  
王皓轩从后面将自己深深送入宋继扬体内，紧致的肠肉再次包裹上来，激的王皓轩舒爽得发出一声粗喘，儿此时宋继扬的喘息正好与他相反，软软的，像是幼猫低吟。  
“皓轩~好深~你轻点……”王皓轩刚进顶入的时候力道太狠了，宋继扬有些受不住，王皓轩不答话，没有再给宋继扬开口说话的机会，开始了新一轮的顶弄。  
这个姿势很便于王皓轩使力，双手扶住宋继扬的细腰，在宋继扬身体里驰骋，柱身一次次劈开软糯的肠肉顶到深处，又一次次碾磨过腺体，害得宋继扬身体一阵阵战栗。  
宋继的臀瓣一次次撞击着王皓轩的耻骨，王皓轩也就一次次深深送入宋继扬的体内，宋继扬被肏得肠肉外翻，嫩红的肠肉在王皓轩每一次短暂退出的时候被带出，又在下一次疯狂顶弄的时候被送回。  
这个姿势更便于王皓轩观察正在被他欺负的后穴，每次顶弄，小口都一张一合的，穴口周围沾着因顶弄而翻出的斑斑精液。  
穴内，肠肉时不时抽缩着，紧紧咬着硬挺，湿软、温暖的肠肉根本不舍的柱身的离开，一直咬得紧紧的。  
腺体被碾过带来的快感愈发强烈，宋继扬赶紧自己前面似乎又快要到了，铃口处溢出难耐的清液。随着王皓轩的疯狂顶弄，腺体被碾磨得敏感至极，前端溢出了更多清液，小口小口得往外吐。  
宋继扬想要伸手安慰一下前端，却被王皓轩制止了，“扬扬，你还没说喜不喜欢我肏你呢？”  
宋继扬身体战栗，嗓音染了上了浓浓的哭腔，“皓轩……我前面难受~皓轩~”  
王皓轩狠狠向里顶弄，次次到达最深处，宋继扬被顶得哑声叫了出来，“扬扬，到底喜不喜欢呢？”  
宋继扬的前端已经颤巍巍要去了，却得不到缓解，难受得浑身发抖，只好服软，“喜欢~唔……喜欢皓轩肏我~哈啊”，宋继扬被王皓轩顶弄得说不出一句完整的话。  
王皓轩的大手包裹着宋继扬细长的指节，上下撸动宋继扬的玉茎，前端撸动的频率与王皓轩后面顶弄的频率是一致的，前后夹击完全一致的频率，被狠狠碾过的腺体放大了快感，宋继扬被刺激得忍不住叫出声，“哈啊……唔唔……嗯~嗯……”眼角慢慢湿润了，不一会儿留下了生理泪水。  
抽动了十几下，宋继扬的声调明显升高了，“啊啊啊啊皓轩~啊！要去了！”王皓轩狠狠向里一顶，随即，宋继扬前后同时达到了高潮，身体战栗不止，双手紧紧揪住了床单，口中也因叫喊无法闭合也溢出了津液滴到了床单上。  
后穴一张一合紧紧抽缩着，前端一股一股往的外吐着白浊，宋继扬难耐得喘息着，口中溢出浅浅的呜咽，一时间浑身酸软，无法从高潮中缓过来。  
王皓轩给了宋继扬缓冲的时间，抚摸他的脊背、腰肢安抚着他，目光一撇看到宋继扬脖子上的项链，眸色暗了暗，伸手摘了下来。  
宋继扬还在高潮的余韵里，无暇顾及王皓轩都动作，迷迷糊糊之间，王皓轩将他的双手向后拉去，腕间是金属的冰凉触感。  
王皓轩将项链套在宋继扬一只手腕上，捏着另一侧转动几下再套上另一只手腕，项链就变成了一副细细的手铐。  
宋继扬终于清醒了一些，感受到了腕间的凉意，宋继扬还不知道王皓轩要做什么，就感受到王皓轩退出了他的身体，将他翻了过去让自己面对着王皓轩。  
“扬扬，你好久没在上面过来，这次坐上来自己动，好不好？”王皓轩又漏出了薛洋般的神情。  
还没等着宋继扬反驳，王皓轩已经坐在了床上，上半身倚在床头，扶着宋继扬坐在自己身上了。  
王皓轩抱着宋继扬，又是亲又是摸，抬着他的臀部就要让宋继扬对着他的硬挺坐下了去了，宋继扬不愿，但是王皓轩稍微哄一哄就迷迷糊糊被压着腰身坐了下去。  
乘骑式达到了前所未有的深度，宋继扬张口惊叫，但是王皓轩吻着他的唇瓣，呻吟声又咽回了喉间。  
宋继扬全身的力量都集中到了后穴这一点上，肠肉被顶得一抽一抽的疼，想要反抗，但是被王皓轩强压着，手又被禁锢住了，无从反抗。  
王皓轩放开宋继扬的唇瓣，看着宋继扬满眼雾气，脸上还挂着泪痕都模样不由心疼了，但是这并不能阻止王皓轩继续肏弄宋继扬。  
王皓轩拖着宋继扬的臀部动了起来，宋继扬前后摆弄着腰肢，宋继扬感到自己的肠肉全都挤压到了王皓轩的柱身上，后穴一张一合迎合着王皓轩的摆弄。  
宋继扬全身没有一点支撑，双手还被束缚住了，只能任由王皓轩欺负，后穴被欺负得一股股吐出肠液，惹得宋继扬浑身战栗，腺体被柱身一刻不停地碾磨，前端又可怜兮兮抬起了脑袋。  
“皓轩~你欺负我~难受……我不要这样……”宋继扬带着哭腔求饶，配上泫然欲泣的双眼，王皓轩内心的施虐欲愈发强盛。  
“扬扬，乖乖的，马上就好了。”王皓轩向上顶弄，实在是进的过分深了，害得宋继扬张大口喘息好一阵才缓和过来。  
宋继扬摆弄腰肢想要逃离，“皓轩~我不要了~太深了~我不行了……求你了…皓轩~”  
王皓轩似是没有听到似的，狠狠向里顶弄，次次都冲撞到最深之处，“扬扬别闹，小心把项链挣断了。”  
宋继扬一听立马不敢挣扎了，生怕把他和王皓轩珍爱的项链弄坏，王皓轩更加变本加厉，硬挺在宋继扬体内窄窄的肠道里驰骋，宋继扬被顶得上下晃动着身体。  
随着王皓轩的顶弄，宋继扬身体上下起伏个不停，前端再次溢出清液，可可怜怜的样子，粉嫩的铃口因柱身的晃动而甩下了那几滴可怜的清液。  
宋继扬被王皓轩肏得说不出一句话，空留下呻吟，全身的触感似乎都集中到了后穴，柱身的每一次顶弄都感受得清晰不已，宋继扬身上的粉色愈发浓烈。  
王皓轩看着小恋人因情欲难耐的模样，向上顶弄的力度更大了，狠力在宋继扬体内肏弄。  
腺体被一次又次的重重碾过，快感越来越强烈，宋继扬实在有些受不住了，浑身力道全都集中在王皓轩的分身上，后穴已经被肏弄得又痛又麻了，宋继扬要忍不住了，眼里都雾气越来越浓，泪也不受控制得留了下来。  
“皓轩~啊……我疼~你轻点……唔……”宋继扬好不容易开口求饶，断断续续说出一句不完整的话，随即就被顶得一句画也说不出了，嗓子也哑了，连叫的力气都快没有了。  
王皓轩非但没有停下来，还变本加厉，宋继的求饶换来了一顿暴风骤雨的顶弄，宋继扬实在没有力气叫了，只能喘息着，泪也开始不受控制，流个不停。  
王皓轩看着宋继扬抽噎的模样，心疼得紧，但是肠肉吃的实在是太紧了，他根本停不下来，只能抱着宋继扬安慰着，“扬扬乖~再忍一忍好不好。”  
宋继扬忍着喘息开口:“皓轩……唔！疼~啊……皓轩太坏了~”王皓轩抚摸着宋继扬的背脊，安抚着他的情绪，吻上粉嫩的小唇，下身继续顶弄。  
腺体被王皓轩的顶弄刺激得敏感不已，后穴开始一阵一阵的抽缩，宋继扬前端已经难受得紧了，清液一股股往外吐着。  
王皓轩知道宋继扬又快要到了，伸手帮他缓解前端，下身对准腺体狠狠碾过再顶入深处，宋继扬仰着头难耐喘息着，不一会儿脑中闪过一片空白，前后再一次同时到达了顶峰。  
“啊~唔唔……啊……”宋继扬忍不住哑声叫出来，泪顺着脸颊留了下来，脚趾也舒服得蜷缩了起来。  
前端吐出的浊液全部射到了王皓轩的腹肌上，高潮后的后穴抽缩着似乎要把硬挺吃的更深。  
宋继扬没了力气，脑袋软趴趴覆在王皓轩肩头，转眼一看自己射在了皓轩腹部，不由红了脸。  
王皓轩看着宋继扬已经脱力的样子，也不忍继续做下去了，又深又狠得向里顶弄，想要快点释放在他身体里。  
宋继扬被顶得呜咽不止，报复般张口咬上了王皓轩的肩头，“嘶！”王皓轩发出低哑的气声，也不恼，下体继续大力抽送，任由宋继扬咬着。  
宋继扬心疼王皓轩，不敢再用力咬了，牙齿轻轻磨在王皓轩肩头，唇齿间溢出了喘息。  
终于，王皓轩向里一个深顶，宋继扬惊叫出声，柱身迈进肠道内，伴随着粗喘，射出了温热且浓稠的精液。  
射过之后的王皓轩依旧把硬挺埋在宋继扬体内，环抱着他，轻轻拍着后背，给宋继扬解开了手上的项链，而后吻了吻宋继扬发顶。  
宋继扬已经累得眼睛完全睁不开了，发出幼猫般的嘤咛，王皓轩抬起宋继扬的臀瓣，缓缓退出了自己的巨物。  
退出的瞬间，精液混着肠液顺着穴口流了出来，滴落在床单之上。  
王皓轩抱起宋继扬走向浴室，“皓轩~我想睡觉……好累……不想洗了~”王皓轩吻了吻宋继扬的额头说道，“扬扬乖，里面没有清理干净，会生病的。”  
宋继扬迷迷糊糊困得要死，靠在王皓轩肩头不情不愿“嗯”了一声。  
宋继扬如果知道接下来发生的事，一定坚决不去浴室清理。  
王皓轩在给宋继扬清洗的时候，没一会儿就硬了，压着宋继扬在浴缸里又要了一次，气的宋继扬全程狠狠咬牙。  
王皓轩再一次给宋继扬清理的时候心疼不已，扬扬后穴清理出来的精液混着血丝，王皓轩惊觉自己把人欺负狠了，自责得很。  
心疼得吻了吻宋继扬的额头，擦干身体之后，把宋继扬抱到上床搂着他睡了。

第二天快中午了，宋继扬也没起床，醒了也在床上躺着，浑身酸痛根本起不来，宋继扬狠的牙根痒痒。王皓轩真是太过分了！但是！害，自己找的男朋友受着呗！还能怎么办！  
王皓轩送过来早餐，宋继扬勉勉强强在床上吃了几口，看着王皓轩一脸歉意的样子，立马又原谅他了。  
害！自己找的男朋友除了惯着他，还能怎么办呢！  
我不生气，我不生气，我不跟个⚽生气，宋继扬一直这么劝自己才勉勉强强原谅了王皓轩。


End file.
